1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable resin composition for a hard coat layer, a coating solution, and an optical film having a hard coat layer obtained through curing.
2. Description of Related Art
In the prior art, as for optical films such as plastic films used in various displays, a hard coat layer formed by, for example, a thermosetting resin composition or an active energy ray-curable resin composition is disposed, to improve the surface hardness. In recent years, a variety of researches for imparting functions to the hard coat layer is carried out. For example, in a study, a co-polymer containing fluorine-containing silsesquioxane is used as a mold releasing component, and is formulated into a thermosetting resin composition such as epoxy resin, to form a hard coat layer, so as to fabricate a laminated body exhibiting excellent mold releasing property by formulating a small amount of the mold releasing component (see, for example, Patent Reference 1). Due to fluorine-containing silsesquioxane, the hard coat layer has good water resistance, good oil resistance, and good anti-fouling property. However, the hard coat layer has the problem of low abrasion resistance.
In order to improve the abrasion resistance, a curable resin composition is developed with two inorganic particles having different particle diameters added (see, for example, Patent Reference 2). However, the abrasion resistance of the hard coat layer prepared with the curable resin composition is insufficient, as far as practical durability is concerned; moreover, a new problem of low scratch resistance occurs.
It is expected to develop a curable resin composition capable of overcoming these problems, a coating solution containing the curable resin composition, and an optical film having a hard coat layer fabricated with the curable resin composition or the coating solution.